hay algo mas en la vida que solo alquimia
by yukime elric
Summary: gracias a la magia de inglaterra, el e italia quedan atrapados en Amestris donde conocen a 2 jovenes alquimistas, Edward y Alphonse Elric, aunq poco a poco se daran cuenta que en la vida hay algo mas que alquimia  Roy x Ed, UK x italy Roy x UK


Hay algo más en la vida que solo alquimia

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal, un joven rubio de ojos color verdes y cejas pobladas se estaba alistando para la visita de cierto italiano ya que sus superiores habían realizado una alianza con los superiores de Italia y hoy tendrían una reunión, el joven ingles no le dio mucha importancia, y se dirigió a su sótano y empezó a hacer un conjuro a lo cual fue interrumpido por alguien familiar

-ve~~ Inglaterra-decía un joven italiano entrando a la habitación

A lo cual lo que Inglaterra se sobresalto

-¡Italia! No entres a mi casa sin tocar-le reclamaba el ingles enojado

-¡v…ve~~ lo siento!-respondía asustando el joven italiano

-…. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-¿ve~~? ¿No recuerdas que tus superiores te dijeron que hoy teníamos una reunión por la alianza?

-si… ¿no me digas que ya es la hora?

-así es-respondía sonriente el italiano

-está bien…. Mientras siéntate ahí-señalando hacia una pequeña banca en la esquina-y espera a que termine esto

-ve~~ está bien-decía el italiano sentándose donde el ingles le había ordenado

No tardo mucho tiempo para que el italiano empezara a cantar su canción delet´s boil hot water haciendo que poco a poco el ingles empezara a perder la paciencia y su concentración en el conjuro

-¿podrías callarte?-trataba de pedir el ingles amablemente, tratando d mantener la paciencia

-ve~~ lo siento-respondía el italiano apenado

-bien…

Pero de nuevo no tardo mucho en estresarse ya que el italiano empezaba a irritarlo con sus "ve~~"

-¿ve~~ ya terminaste?

-aun no

-ve~~

-….

Cada segundo el ingles se irritaba más hasta que…

-ve~~

-¡podrías dejar de hacer eso! ¡Comienzas a molestarme!

-l….lo siento no eras mi intención

-¡¿por qué no mejor te largas de una vez de mi casa?

-pero… tenemos que tener la reunión que nuestros superiores quieren que tengamos

-¡no me importa! Lo que quiero es silencio

-pero….

-¡nada de peros! ¡Lárgate de este lugar!

Pero en ese preciso momento el conjuro comenzó a brillar, una luz los segó, y de la nada todo se volvió oscuro para ellos.

Mientras en otro lugar… o mejor dicho en otro mundo

Un joven rubio caminaba junto con una armadura recorriendo varias calles

-oye Al… ¿de verdad tenemos que ir con ese coronel de pacotilla?-decía el joven de cabellos rubios y una trenza

-no podemos hacer nada hermano, sabes que tenemos que darle el informe de todo lo recolectado sobre la piedra filosofal al coronel-respondía la armadura-además hermano, nunca sabremos cuando una pista pueda aparecer por ahí

En eso cuando caminaban por un callejón cuando ven a 2 personas tiradas, una de cabellos rubios y grandes cejas y otro de cabello castaño y un rulo sobresaliente saliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza

-¡hermano!-decía asustado la armadura-¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-lo sé Al pero… ¿Qué aremos?

-ya se, vamos a llevarlos con el coronel, él sabrá qué hacer

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cuartel general cargando a los 2 chicos, llegaron a la oficina del coronel y…

-¡coronel!-gritaba asustado el chico rubio

-hola ace….-el coronel no pudo terminar su oración cuando vio a los 2 chicos inconscientes- ¿acero que les paso?

-no lo sé coronel, solo los encontramos inconscientes en medio de la calle y decidimos traerlos aquí, creímos que sería lo mejor-respondía la armadura

-¿y porque no los llevaron a un hospital?

-no se nos ocurrió coronel de pacotilla, estábamos muy asustados como para pensar en llevarlos al hospital-respondía el joven rubio

-será mejor llevarlos a la enfermería del cuartel y esperar a que recuperen la conciencia

Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería y los colocaron en diferentes camas, los 3 se quedaron esperando a ver si había una reacción en alguno de los 2 chicos….

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo<p>

quejas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es aceptado


End file.
